The Demon and the Diva
by lilywhite25
Summary: A request from bigredfox10. Nicole belongs to her. Kane proves to a fiery little Diva that he is anything but soft. A bit of torture and non-con with some smut.


Many things happened in the crowded backstage halls of the arenas used by the WWE. So many in fact, that life changing moments often went unnoticed by those that milled around. It was an average taping of Smackdown! when one such moment happened, causing two demons to crash together in an unexpected course.

A very tired Kane had just left the locker room of Team Hell No. His role had evolved again and keeping up appearances was trying so he was quick to leave the arenas these days to tend to other business. On his way down the hall, he bumped into a Diva who rivaled AJ in stature.

Nicole was still dressed from interfering in his match. Her long hair hung down her back streaks of red catching the light. The strands were held back from her face by the mask she wore that matched his own. The tight corset vest hugged her curves and with Kane's height he was presented with a spectacular view of her luscious breasts which made his cock twitch.

His hand gripped her shoulder to keep them both steady. He locked eyes with her.

In his deep voice he grunted an apology before tilting his head to the side and speaking again. "I'm headed out. Do you want to ride with me and get some dinner? I'm famished."

Nicole let out a cackling laugh and pulled the mask up. "Is the Devil's favourite crybaby asking me out? It's nevvvvver going to happen Red, I don't feel like hugging it out with a wuss when I can find a man who will actually meet my needs. I may be stuck in this brainless storyline to give you boys some sex appeal but that is all I want to have to do with your ass. Face it, you're old news. Now, Punk on the other hand seems to be bent on a little old school chaos. That's a man. Even that Ryback is causing his share of destruction, breaking all those pathetic wanna-bes down. He's making up for what you're lacking these days whole you rub around hugging Goatface and I bet that he could show me a few new tricks with those muscles."

If Nicole had paid a bit more attention before she flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder and walked away, she might have noticed the way Kane had clenched his jaw and how his eyes burned with anger at the words the tiny demon diva had thrown his way. Instead she sashayed away, completely unaware that her words had caused him to crush the handle of the suitcase he held in his hand.

Nicole swayed to the music and ground her hips into the tall, built wrestler she was dancing with. She'd chosen to keep on the sexy outfit she'd worn during the taping and so far it had worked at keeping all eyes in the club firmly on her. This was her hunting ground and she was a hungry little succubus tonight. Sadly she was wasting her time on the man that currently clung to her. Nicole had a strict no feeding on co-workers rule. It kept things much cleaner. Fortunately the glamour of the WWE kept a steady stream of male rings rats in her path. Planting a kiss on his cheek she slipped away from him and headed toward the bar. Before she reached her destination an arm of titanium wrapped around her waist while pinning her arms and yanked her through a hidden door. A gloved hand closed around her throat, squeezing tightly before she could make a sound and the world around her exploded in shards of pain before everything went dark.

* * *

Nicole groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and she knew it would take a rather large meal to heal her quickly. It took her a minute to clear her head and remember just what had happened before she'd slipped into darkness. A jolt of shock ran through her body and she tried to get off the bed she was on but she was held firmly in place without an inch of give. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust but she realized she wasn't on a bed at all. Nicole was chained down to a St. Andrews Cross and her damned attacker had even strapped down the tail that revealed her true demonic heritage. Normally she just glamoured those around her into not noticing it but whomever had taken her had found it. Closing her eyes she tried to conjure up any bit of power she could but there was nothing, not even a spark.

Nicole felt hot breath on her ear and a voice rasped "Good morning little one. Nice of you to wake up to play. Don't bother with your powers, they won't work here. This is a special place and only my powers work here. When we walked in the door and the spell hit, you became just as powerful as the humans you like to feed off of."

For the first time in her life, Nicole felt fear. Her powers made her, they gave her strength. Humans were pathetic and weak, just part of the food chain. She was a daughter of Lilith. Strong, beautiful, proud not cattle.

The breathing by her ear moved away and her attacker came into view. She gasped. Before her stood the tall imposing figure of none other than Kane. He had removed his mask and changed into a dark pair of sweatpants that hung loosely across his hips, dipping dangerously low. His dark curly hair fell forward over his shoulders as he leaned in inches from her face and locked his angry mis-matched eyes with her shocked and widened ones.

"So, you think I've gone soft do you? I plan to show you just how wrong you are. You're going to find out just how hard I am. When my brother changed his ways in the eyes of the public, they said the same thing...Do you remember what happened behind closed doors just so he could balance his nature? Those weren't just legends little one, that was a dangerous reality for those unfortunate souls that crossed his path. Much like you've just crossed mine Nicole."

Nicole sucked in a choked breath and tried to compose herself. "Now Kane, I was just keeping up appearances, you know how it is, right? If people saw us together they might think things, they might guess what I am. Really, I wanted to go out with you! In fact, after eating I'd planned to come to you! Please...please."

Kane pulled back and looked as though he was pondering her words for a moment. Nicole sighed with relief thinking he'd bought it. She smirked thinking how easy it would be get the hell away from the Big Red Retard free and clear.

The sigh and smirk didn't go unnoticed. "Nicole, did you forget that you have no glamour right now? I'm not a fool! It's time that you learned a big lesson little girl."

Her eyes widened in fear and she began to pull at the chains. "Kane let me go! You've fucking scared me, I've learned! Let! ME! GO!"

Kane smirked down at her. "Now Nicole, you are going to play along and the better you do the sooner I MIGHT think about letting you go. Keep begging though, I'm really enjoying it. AJ was an expert and look at her now, she's much improved after our little play sessions. Hell, she became GM. Just imagine what you'll accomplish when I'm done with you."

He fisted her hair and pulled her face really close. Nicole whimpered. At the sound Kane crushed his lips to hers, holding her in his fierce grip. Kane pulled tighter and she gasped, he took advantage of her now open mouth and thrust his tongue deep inside. Nicole tried to bite down and stop the intrusion and Kane roared back.

"Oh you think so do you?!"

"What can I say Kane, I like to play rough. What do you say you let me off this cross and I show you what pleasures a skilled and untamed succubus is capable of. C'mon big boy, let's party."

"I'm not stupid, though you keep thinking I am, but I do agree, it's time to start this party." He said as he reached for a knife on a nearby table. Kane held the knife in front of her, moving it in front of her eyes and letting it catch of the candles that lit the room. "How about I start here." The knife moved across her throat and Nicole squeezed her eyes closed. The blade continued on, lower, then across her collar bone to her shoulder. She heard a tearing sound and felt the fabric on her shoulder fall. Kane repeated the gesture on the other side before he growled.

"Open your eyes Nicole, you will watch, you need to make sure I don't miss and if you don't watch my Big Red Retarded ass I might do something stupid, I might miss..." he trailed off. Nicole opened her eyes and gasped at the hate that shone in his. She looked down at the blade and watched as he used it to pop off each button that held her top closed before trailing it across her navel and down lower, occasionally pushing harder into her tan skin. Kane hooked it into the waist band of her pants and watched the delicate material shred with very little pressure. He held it still and looked her in the eyes. "Interesting." The knife went lower and Nicole held her breath as he pressed it onto her clit through the fabric. She swore her heart stopped and only restarted when the knife clattered to the ground. Kane grabbed the pants and what remained of her top and with a growl ripped them both away.

Laid bare before him but relieved the knife was gone, Nicole began to breathe again. Her relief was fleeting though as Kane ran his finger over her now exposed folds, noticing the dampness that had gathered there. "No underwear and wet as hell. You really are a slutty little bitch aren't you? By the time I'm done, you'll be my toy and you will be begging me to fuck you senseless and put out the fires I light in you."

Something flared inside her and Nicole defiantly shook her head. "I belong to no one. You may fuck me but you will never own me."

"We'll start with just begging then..." Kane turned and picked up one of the candles that lit the room. "I thought the candles would add a little something to the room tonight. I don't doubt you've done this before." He tilted the candle and the molten wax that had pooled began to drip on to her nipple and run down her ample breasts.

Nicole arched her back and screamed at the sudden heat. "You fucker!"

"Tsk, tsk. What a poor start. " Kane began the treatment on the other nipple, this time slowly dripping the wax drop by drop drawing another scream from her squirming form. "We'll stop when ask me to get it off you."

"Go. to. hell." Nicole replied through gritted teeth. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat had gathered on her face causing her dark locks to stick.

"Ohhh no whore, that's where you're headed." He tilted the candle more and the drip became a stream of hot wax. Nicole bucked wildly and a primal scream passed her lips. "More? Hmmm? Just say the words Nicole. I know you want to. Ask me nicely and it'll stop."

She panted as the heat subsided from the cooling wax. "Go fuck yourself Kane."

Kane chuckled darkly. "Now why would I do that when I have you to do that for me?" He tilted the candle again.

Nicole spit in his face. The last thing she saw before the lights went out was the back of Kane's hand coming toward her face.

* * *

A steady thumping sound woke Nicole up. Everything hurt everywhere and she could feel her face swelling. When she opened her eyes she could see Kane punching something. It was a misshapen sack hanging from a hook. As she blinked and focused in the fun light of the room she saw that the bag was bleeding. The blood dripped on the floor and over his hands with each swing. A muffled moan came from her and she noticed it sounded quiet. Coming into full consciousness, Nicole realized that her mouth was taped closed.

"I thought about cutting out your tongue but I have other plans for it later. Cooperate soon and I won't have to take steps that might be more... permanent. Dr. Shelby taught me the importance of communication and IT isn't always verbal Nikki. In each of your hands is a ball. We're going to try a trust exercise, if you want me to stop and you want to stay on that cross, keep a tight hold on those balls, if you want to give in to me, beg me to take you, then you just need to let go. Think about what you really want while I clean up." Kane patted her on the head with his bloody hand before grabbing the bag and tossing it over his shoulder with a wet thud. He walked out of her line of sight and Nicole heard a door open and close.

She began to struggle against her bonds but they cut into her tender flesh. The chains rattled in protest of her movements and the wax that was left on her body cracked and fell to pieces on the floor. Unfortunately for her that bastard knew what he was doing and she was stuck. The door opened again and closed with a thud that made her headache worse.

Kane stood before her again. A tight black shirt stretched across his broad chest highlighting his muscles. A sadistic smile crossed his face. "Now as I said, we're going to work on communication."

He pulled the cross she was strapped to upright and it snapped into place and Nicole groaned at the sudden change, her world spinning. Kane reached down between her legs and began to rub her clit making her damp. His other hand came up to caress her sensitive nipple. She couldn't help but moan at the contact. He pinched the peak until it hardened before bending over and taking the other one in his mouth and lathing it with his tongue. He pulled back his face and whispered."You've taken a lot of pain from me Nicole, maybe that wasn't the right way to get you to bend. Maybe it's time to show you what kind of pleasures await you if you'll just say yes."

Her eyes widened as his mouth turned toward her other aching nipple. He sucked and licked it while rolling and pinching the other one in his fingers. The tape muffled the moans that came from deep inside her. She may have hated him but he was turning her on with each touch. The hand between her legs pulled away and Nicole felt cheated by the loss of contact. Moments later it returned and a long, thick digit slipped inside her damp hole.

"So ready and so wet for me. All for me. I did this to you. I've burned you, I've hurt you and now I'm offering to love you. All you have to do is let go."

Nicole held tight to the balls in her hand. Kane slipped another of his large fingers in to her and moved his mouth to her throat, nipping and tugging at her soft skin with his teeth. She could feel his erection press firmly against her leg and he worked his fingers harder and faster inside her. A fire began to build deep within her and short bursts of pleasure shot through her body. Kane felt her tightening around his fingers and pulled them back so just the tips remained, still at the edge. A whimper came from Nicole as she tried to buck down in his fingers.

"You don't get to cum until I get what I want." He taunted slipping the fingers all the way out. "But I think it's only fair if I take something I want more." His finger slid backward before coming to rest at her tight pucker. Kane began to rub her juices into it and slowly entered into her as she growled and tried to pull away in protest.

His slickened fingers worked in and out of her, thrusting and scissoring to stretch her open. It was an exquisite torture and her body once again betrayed her and began to rock onto his fingers.

Not stopping his intrusion, Kane pulled down his jeans and pressed his cock against her bum, letting the dripping tip of his manhood rub against his fingers.

"You're getting nice and loose for me."

Looking at the giant hard-on that would rip her open and then to his sexy demonic face that was enjoying watching her while she swirled in fear and the pleasures of his assault, Nicole opened her hands and let the balls drop.

Kane grinned and ripped the tape from her mouth before claiming it with his. His tongue traced her lips and demanded entrance. Nicole opened and let his long tongue freely plundered her mouth. He explored every inch of her before he pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now. Is that what you want?" He demanded

"Yesssss, fuck me Kane, fuck me hard and fuck me dirty. Take me how you want me just don't stop, please don't fucking stop." She pleaded.

He released the chains holding her in place and caught her as she fell toward him. She crushed her lips hungrily against his. Nicole pulled back and gripped his face in her hands meeting his intense eyes, never wanting someone more. He broke the contract and tossed her over his shoulder. Kane took a stride behind the cross before throwing her onto a bed that had been hidden from her sight. His large, throbbing erection jutted out.

"Get on your knees and show me how much you want me."

Nicole pulled her self up and reached forward. She wrapped her fingers around his swollen cock, gasping at the fact that they barely made it around his massive girth. A bead of moisture leak from the top and she licked it, moaning at it's delicious taste. Her tongue led the way down his length with her lips following behind as she slowly swallowed every inch of him down before easing her mouth back up, swirling her tongue over the head.

Kane growled with pleasure. "Good little slut but I want you to show me. Show me with your mouth how you want me to fuck your wet pussy. You go slow, I'll go slow." His hand fisted her hair.

She plunged back down quickly, twisting her hand as she went. He had hurt her, tortured her, denied her the pleasures she craved. He stood not deny her new. Nicole's heated mouth went fast and furious over his length. Her cheeks hollowed as he moaned and tugged on her hair harder and harder as he grew more excited. Her other hand slid down to play with her excited clit but she'd barely touched it when she was pulled away from his cock and yarded upwards by her hair.

"I never said you could touch yourself. Why do you make me hurt you Nicole? Do you like the pain with your passion? Fucking whore." Kane released her hair causing her to yelp as she landed on the bed. He followed and pinned her across his lap, her small torso nearly covered by his muscular arm.

His large hand crashed down on her ass and Nicole screamed at the pain. It came down again quickly, both her cheeks being covered at the same time. She tried to scramble away and he hit her harder just for trying. Over and over Kane's hand crashed down as tears streamed down her face and her screams faded into sobs.

"I'm sorry Kane. Stop please, whatever you want, please just stop."

His hand stopped instantly at her cries and his arm loosened. "Bend over."

Nicole sniffled as she slipped from the bed and did as he asked. Her hands gripped the mattress and her reddened ass thrust in the air. Kane smiled at her obedience and moved so he did behind her. With no warning he thrust himself fully into her. Nicole stayed as quiet as she could, his body crashing into her sore cheeks, her body being moved forward. He pulled back and related the motion loving how tight and wet she was around him.

"Let me hear how fucking you feels." He groaned as he began to pound into her relentlessly.

Moans of pain tinged with pleasure flew from her as her worked her hard. The hard he went the louder she got as the pleasure built up over the pain and words exploded from her mouth. "Holy Hell Kane, you're so big, I can't believe you fit. Ohhhh God. It...oh...please...more."

His eyes rolled back "Tell me, what are you? Who do you being to?"

"You Kane, I'm yours, never. stop. fucking. me. Please, fuck, let me cum all over you."

He hand gripped her hair and he pulled her back, not slowing down his pace."Tell me what you are!"

Nicole choked the words out "I'm a slut Kane, I'm your slut."

A triumphant noise came from deep within him at her submission. Kane began to rub her clit, matching his thrusts. "Cum for me Nicole. I want to feel you."

All the sensations of the day, the relentless torture, his pounding into her, his dominant words exploded through Nicole at once and she felt herself break into little pieces. Her pussy clenched around Kane's member as a torrent of her juices coated him. Second later she felt him explode inside her ass his juices joined hers.

Kane collapsed onto the bed pulling her beside him. In that moment she felt more satisfied than she ever had in her life. As sleep claimed her Nicole knew there was no going back. She belonged to the Devil's favourite demon.


End file.
